The present disclosure relates to a building management system and, more particularly, to a building management system adapted to communicate with an elevator video display in real-time.
Building management systems are known to enhance the life and safety of occupants in a building by leveraging safety and convenience-based systems through automation and instructional communication with building occupants. The same buildings may include elevator systems having elevator management systems capable of communication directly with an elevator car. Improvements in real-time communication between the building management system, the elevator management system and occupants of or proximate to an elevator car is desirable.